You Sing, I'll Play
by JessieLover
Summary: Bensons depression is worsening by day and Audrey isn't being much of a help. In fact, she is pushing him further and further through the endless dark tunnel. Can a certain someone stop him and lead him out to the sunlight before he gets lost in the pure blackness? VeronicaxBensonxAudrey


**PROOFREAD BY: XxItS420SoMeWhErExX (Check him out,he has some really awesome stories.)  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm going to try something different with this fan fiction. I'm gonna write down the name of a song and when I use '*' in my story,you can play it on YouTube. And you will stop the song when I type in '#'**

**This is not necessary,it's just something that will make your ride trough this fan fiction more movie-like.**

**I am going to type in the songs in the exact way that it's introduced as the title on YouTube.**

**For this chapter I'm going to use  
**

**'The 5th Dimension Let The sunshine in'**

** SO, remember to play that song when I give the signal ,which is '*'**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**You Sing, I'll Play**

He stared at the black screen which was made by his mind.

Why was it so hard to see anything other than reality? Why was it so hard for him to create his own sun when he couldn't see it in the real world? He could have created his own stairs,he could visual himself walking onto the first stair,the second,the third. And by taking each step,he would come closer to the light. And soon he would find the much-needed day-star and he wouldn't feel so alone and cold anymore.

A loud noise was heard which made the same BIP's over and over again. Did he do it? Did he find his delight?

No. Benson was a man who was really down to earth. He didn't make believe,the voice was from the alarm clock which reminded him that it's time to get up and his work will soon begin; His work in the real world, as expected.

He slowly opened his eyes with a blank, tired look on his face. He munched as he had the morning taste in his mouth. After a few seconds had passed he turned to his left side, only to find it empty. His expression didn't change at all, he was used to it being abandoned at this period of time. He raised his hand and started to search the nigh table with it to find the annoying alarm clock. Once he found it he slammed his palm against the turn of button which was on the top of the clock. "Another day..." he said to himself then sighed not wanting to finish his own sentence. He laid on his back and closed his eyes again.

Maybe he'll succeed in finding what he's looking for this time. He wrinkled his forehead,thinking hard to make something appear in his mind,something other than the pure blackness.

**BIP BIP BIP BIP...**

He grabbed the alarm clock and threw it at the wall with rage.  
The clock broke in 3 pieces as it hit the wall and then dropped on the brown carpet.

Benson opened his eyes once more and got out of the bed.*****

He walked to the bathroom and turned on the water. After washing his face he took his toothbrush and rubbed his teeth with it. He closed the mirror closet and saw his face in the reflection, he also noticed a note attached to the glass. He took the note to his hands and read it with the toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

_"Benson, I really need some money. If I don't pay my electricity bill they will turn it off and then I won't be able to finish my essay._

_Love, Audrey._

_PS: Thanks for a lovely night_

Benson placed the note on the sink then continued brushing his teeth. Once he was done, he spit out the paste, the water, and went to the hallway.

Benson opened the wardrobe and shoved his hand into a jacket, and pulled out a pocket of money. He left the apartment, not forgetting to lock the door.

His stomach was growling but he didn't have time to eat, he could never be late for the only thing that made his at least a bit joyful, even if not for long. That thing was managing.

He got into his car and let his hands fall onto the wheel. He took a deep breath in and out before stepping on the gas.

A long day was ahead of him. A long, dull day.

He drove off. **#**

* * *

The park employees were already gathered on the stairs waiting for their boss to give them their list of jobs for today.

Rigby was resting his head on his palm, when he smirked getting a pleasurable thought. "You know what would be cool?" he asked, looking towards Mordecai, then Muscle Man.

"Hm?" questioned the blue jay without any excitement in his tone.

"If he came in late.." The raccoon narrowed his eyes," ...8 hours late."

"Dude, Benson is never late. Not even one second late."

"Yeah." agreed Mitch, "And he never will be. He takes his job seriously."

Rigby made an angry expression and waved his hand, "Ah! Don't remind me! I was just in my happy place for a brief moment."

"You know who else is in her happy place when..."

"Your mom." Mordecai and Rigby said flatly in one voice.

Muscle Man's jaw dropped,"Not cool, bros." he closed his mouth and crossed his arms.

Pops stood up as he saw the red station wagon,"Aahaha!There's Benson! Good show!"

They all turned around and watched as their boss park the car by the park house.

Benson took the piece of paper which was on the left set. "Alright," he said loudly as he got out of the car,"as you all know, we have a lot of work to do today."

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other having no idea what their boss was talking about.

Benson sighed in annoyance,"This Friday,the park will celebrate its 50th anniversary. And Mr. Maellard wants us to make an outside party with lost of expensive food and drinks...which the visitors will pay for of course." he walked to the stairs and looked at his list, "Skips, I need you to set up 8 sun umbrellas, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, I need you guys to cover the food and drinks. Mordecai and Rigby, I can't believe I'm saying this but you two will set up the chairs and tables. As for you Pops,you will put on the decoration which Audrey has ordered."

"What about me?" asked Thomas.

Benson pointed a finger at him,"You will make a small poster which will acknowledge that we are having a party. You will make copies of it and then go on the street and pass the posters to as many people as you can."

The goat smiled, "I'm on it." he said then walked into the house to start with his job.

Benson turned around and looked at his list again, making sure he got everything right. "8 sun umbrellas, Food and drinks...tables and chairs..." he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, he turned his head,"Oh, hey Skips."

"So, you let Audrey pick the decorations, ha?"

"Yeah, she asked if she could do it and i let her. "

"Mhm..."

"She has good taste you know." he assured. "Besides, she's gonna start her job here as a co-manager after the anniversary."

Skips let his hand fall down,"Benson I..."

Benson was worried at Skips beaver,he never acted so un-sure before. "You..?"

"I don't think you should hire Audrey." finished Skips, determinately.

Benson's mouth opened. That wasn't what he expected. "What? WHY?!"

"I have a bad feeling about it. Also, I think she's just...you know…" Skips shrugged, "...using you."

Benson's mouth closed as his forehead wrinkled. He was thinking carefully about how to reply. He didn't want to say anything hurtful to Skips as he respected him, like he respected his own father, but what Skips said was a load of bull to the gumball machine. "She's not using me," he claimed in an angry tone,"and I am not going to tell her she can't be a co-manager just because you have a bad feeling about it."

"But Benson..."

Benson cut him off, "NO. I don't want to hear it." he started to walk away, mad at his so-called friend. "After years, I finally found someone again and you are ruining it for me." He got into the park house and walked upstairs into his office.

His stomach growled one again, and once again, he decided to ignore it.

Once he set on the chair, he opened the drawer and pulled a cigarette out of the box.

Benson wasn't a regular smoker, he only used cigarettes when he forced himself not to yell in order to maintain friendships.

He lit the cigarette, then closed his eyes as he took a puff in.

Maybe he could succeed this time. Maybe he could find his day-star.

He took another smoke, his eyes still closed.

He clearly had good orientation, but what about his imagination?

The blackness was still present but he slowly began to hear a familiar song..

_"Somewhere over the rainbow,way up high..."_

_Benson opened his eyes and saw a blue sky and a butterfly passing by his eyes._

_"...There's a land that I heard of,once in a lullaby..."_

_Where was the voice coming from? Benson stood up. It was not much of a view, he seemed to be really short._

_But what he did saw was enough for him. The green grass,the flowers,the butterflies and the little girl standing by the wondrous lake._

_"..Somewhere over the rainbow,skies are blue.."_

_He watched as she singed and a smile appeared on his face. No one quite had as a sweet voice as she did. He approached the girl._

_"And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true..."_

_Benson touched her brown hair as it seemed to be soft. And he so urged to feel those hair, even if just in a day dream._

_The girl stopped singing, she quickly turned around and that was when Benson let go._

_He didn't let go of his smile though. "Hey."_

_"Hey." greeted the girl back, looking at his figure. "You're also a gumball machine?"_

_Little Benson nodded._

_The girl grinned. "That's so wonderful! What's your name?"_

_"Benson." said the boy then curiously asked. "What's your name?"_

_"Veronica." she replied then grabbed his arm right away. "Come on Benny, let's go play!"_

_play..._

_...play..._

_...play._

The memory slowly faded and Benson opened his eyes into the real world.

He wasn't that surprised that he saw Veronica in his happy place. After all, she was his first and last true love.

**Knock Knock**

He puffed the cigarette again then threw it in the ash tray. "Come in!" he shouted then looked up to see who came in. "Hey Audrey."

Audrey smiled at him, closing the door behind her. "Hey Benson."

"I left the money in the car." he stated then gave her the keys.

She took them and set on the chair which was on the other side of the desk. "Thanks."

"So...how are you?"

"I'm good. Just a bit stressed out on all the study I have to do."

Benson nodded then hang his head, remembering what Skips told him a while ago.

"How are you?" she asked, sweetly.

Benson raised his head and opened his mouth to speak but then closed them back again.

Should he tell her what he heard?

"I'm pissed off the be honest." He admitted.

Audrey frowned. "Why? Was it something I did?"

He sighed. "Yeah...no. Skips told me it wouldn't be a good idea to make you a co-manager. He also told me that you're just using me."

There was silence for a few moment but Audrey broke it by giggling.

Benson was paranoid by her laughter. "What's so funny?"

Audrey stopped with the giggle, but there was still a smile on her face. "Don't you see what's going on here?"

Benson listened carefully as she's got his attention.

"Skips is obviously jealous because he wanted this job."

The gumball machine thought for a moment. "That actually didn't cross my mind...but you have a good point."

"Of course I do." she chuckled then got up. "My dear Benson..." she kissed his forehead,"...so naïve." She moved away and walked to the door with his keys in her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow." she left the room, leaving Benson with her words going trough his head.


End file.
